


Realities

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky struggles to separate reality from his programming as the Winter Soldier.Just uploading old fics. :)





	Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



**Realities  
By CC  
December, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is a season double drabble for Jaiden_s, who wanted Avenger, Cap/Bucky. Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

He said that we were friends and something stirred in my mind, a memory of friendship, of warm bodies entwined together. That is impossible. We are enemies. Captain America is my enemy, and I serve Hydra. I am their most deadly weapon. 

I have failed them. I have failed Doctor Pierce. I should return to base and beg to be reprogrammed. I have been captured by the enemy and they have inserted false memories in my mind. 

“Bucky?”

I hear his voice, so close. My body feels heavy and I can’t open my eyes. Why is he touching my face?

“Bucky, you have to wake up.”

I feel myself relaxing, such strong programming. I cannot fall in his hands again…

“Bucky, it’s me, Steve. Look at me.”

I open my eyes warily. “Steve?”

He smiles, and reality shifts. We are in his bed, and he loves me. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. So warm, so safe.

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m not.” I refuse to leave the bed. I fear that if I do so reality will shift again and I will wake up in the other reality, the one where I am still the Winter Soldier.


End file.
